Storage of objects in containers is a necessity. However, once the objects are in the container they may not always be quickly and easily removed, depending on the type of object and the type of container. Containers for both storing objects and making them easily accessible once the container is opened have been developed. Drill bit cases, for example, have been manufactured that store a series of bits in an organized fashion and lift the bits upwardly, upon opening of the case, for ease of access to the bits. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,006,821 and 3,074,539 disclose such cases. The trays that hold the bits are linked to the lid such that when it is opened the trays are pivoted upwardly. These trays each pivot along an axis parallel to the pivotal axis of the lid. Thus, for elongate objects the lid must be attached along a short side of the case and swung open to lift the trays to remove the contents.
Other containers that lift their contents upon opening have also been developed that do not employ linkages to lift the trays. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,666,001; 1,859,401; 2,430,707; and 3,353,657. Each of these containers also pivotally lifts its inner tray along an axis parallel to the pivotal axis about which the lid itself opens but on the opposite side of the container. Thus, the lifted portion of the tray is adjacent the lid itself. Therefore, the contents are not much easier to remove and the containers are primarily intended only for display of the contents when opened. Elongate objects, such as darts or instruments, are not made easier to grasp for placing and removing such objects from the containers.
Problems may also arise in some of these containers with the lid contacting, and thus interfering with, the tray or its contents. For example, the box disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,859,401 relies on the inner surface of the lid to force the tray down into the housing. The problem of tray and object interference would be worsened with any of the above mechanisms if the tray were lifted along an axis transverse to the lid hinges, especially with elongate objects. In such a case, the ends of the elongate objects must be lifted and retracted in such a way that they avoid interfering with the opening and closing of the lid.
Also, none of the containers discloses any extra storage space for small articles related to the objects stored on the trays. For example, if darts are stored, extra tips may need to be securely stored as well.
Because of the above-described drawbacks inherent in the current cases with lift trays, the present invention was developed. The container of the present invention safely stores objects, such as darts or instruments, without damage to or interference with the objects upon opening or closing of the container and allows the objects to be pivoted upwardly about an axis transverse to the axis of the lid hinges when the lid is opened for ease of removing and resecuring the objects.